


Quiet Prayers

by Neyah444



Series: Camelot Drabbles [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Remembrance, Whispers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin sometimes heard her voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Prayers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot Drabble prompt #06: Whispers In The Night.

Merlin sometimes heard her voice. In the soft moans of the leaves that finally let go of the branch, in the slight creak of the wood in his room, in the final sigh of the flowers in Arthur’s room. As if life could linger just a moment longer to transmit a message from the realm of the departed. They told him that someday they will hold each other again, in a world less cruel and unforgiving, that until then she’s watching over him. But as soon as he heard it it was gone. Just quiet prayers whispered in the night.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find this story on LJ](http://neyah444.livejournal.com/10411.html)


End file.
